


夏日乐悠悠

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 娱乐圈真人秀AU，两个伤痛的孤独者相互疗愈的故事ww
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 3





	夏日乐悠悠

“夏日乐悠悠，有爱更美丽。观众朋友们大家好，这里是由糖糖糖葡萄干——甜到你心底和超级super变态级体验的汽车领导品牌弗兰奇将军领衔冠名的大型明星恋爱真人秀《夏日乐悠悠》，我是主持人乌索普。因为爱所以爱，今天和我一起在加温观察室的还有三位重量级嘉宾，他们是——”  
艾斯一脸肃穆地按下了遥控器开关，长鼻子主持人情绪激动的脸被他绝情地封印到电视屏幕后面。他转过头，极度认真地说：  
“我拒绝，这什么傻……垃圾节目”  
他下意识想说脏话，但因为想起公司定下的罚款措施而及时阻止了祸从口出的惨剧。代替粗口艾斯眼神炽烈的盯着萨奇，让身经百战的经纪人怀疑起自己如果说不就会迎来被炒鱿鱼的壮烈结局。  
但即使如此，萨奇还是清了清嗓子，和蔼的脑袋摇成了自家儿子的拨浪鼓。  
“那是不可能的，你和公司的合约白字黑纸写了要服从宣传条件。还有这个节目你看了才不到三分钟，盖棺论定是不是太武断了？”  
“武断个p……毛线球，你没看主持人那蠢样，哈喇子都要流下来了，还有那几个嘉宾一个比一个奇形怪状，就这样能做出好节目才怪呢！”  
被贸然打上奇形怪状标签的乔巴和布鲁克狠狠打了个喷嚏，萨奇暗自庆幸起休息室没有装监控，否则艾斯这番话随时随地就是微博热一的水平。在面对眼前这个油盐不进的新人时有很多次他都想甩手不干了，但为了养家糊口好脾气如他不得不压下怨气，点头哈腰的服务这个大爷。  
“你再看看嘛，说不定正片很好看哦，而且节目组给这个数”  
他比了个七的手势，喜闻乐见地发觉艾斯的眼神一瞬间亮了起来。黑发少年摸了摸脖子，讷讷地撇过头：  
“那、那就再看一会，要是无聊我还是要拒绝的”  
没办法，他们给的实在太多了，艾斯想，厚脸皮地再次打开电视。

“我不去”  
“求求你了萨博大爷，我们公司能不能撑过去就靠你了，你也不忍心看龙先生辛辛苦苦创办的公司毁于一旦吧吧吧吧！”  
克尔拉几乎快要给萨博跪下了，但冷酷无情的年轻影帝还是面不改色地摇着头，继续沉浸在他的剧本里，情节刚好进行到女主角抱着债主大腿求他不要那么绝情。  
角色上身的克尔拉已经演到摇晃萨博衣领的阶段了，有碍于此影帝先生也没办法继续看他的对白。他抬首，分外认真地编排道：  
“不是我不想去，而是克尔拉，参加太多真人秀对演员来说损伤是很大的，会让观众丧失新奇感。我只想好好演戏，不想参加真人秀”  
“但大哥你出道到现在一次真人秀都没参加过，就这样有个狗头破坏新奇感？”  
“我还没从上部戏的角色里走出来，你不怕我入戏太深攻击其他嘉宾吗？”  
“但大哥你杀青都半年了，你有本事先学那个杀人犯攻击我，来啊来啊，你把我打死就不用参加了！”  
萨博咽了口唾沫，对自己百折不挠的经纪人束手无策，他继续给自己找着理由  
“我想休息，我要去旅游”  
“这个节目刚好公费旅游，多放松，还省钱”  
“我讨厌那些无聊的游戏”  
“这个节目不用做游戏啊，我特意帮你挑的！”  
“我我我睡觉打呼吃饭抠脚还爱挖鼻孔，会影响形象……”  
“没事，我帮你买发差萌的营销，热搜推广位挂一天”  
“……”  
所有的箭都射脱了靶，固执如萨博也挨不过比他更固执的克尔拉。他垂头丧气地挥了挥手，表示接受邀请，在彻底死心前他不忘问最后一个问题。  
“那要是我和其他嘉宾闹矛盾怎么办啊？”  
回复讯息的克尔拉深沉地看了他一眼，而后讳莫如深地回答。  
“那就更精彩了”

出发前一天艾斯收拾行李，塞了几件换洗衣物就停下了，无所事事地不知该做些什么。他的卧室里干干净净，除了书架上几本航空类相关书籍几近家徒四壁，衣服也是简单的基础款，每次出席活动还要向公司租借。马尔科曾调侃他是背了个包就能搬家的人，此话半点不假。  
他躺倒在床上，约定俗成地打开了手机上的银行APP，上部戏的片酬尾款已经打到了他的卡上，和公司七三分成，他拿到手也只有所剩无几的十几万，离结清债务还差老大一笔。  
艾斯悄悄在心里算了算，那似乎毫无变化的巨大数字依然沉甸甸压在头上，估计得再干十年才能勉强看到曙光。他叹了口气，懊恼地用枕头蒙住了脑袋，每到这时候他都忍不住将自己憋死，可惜强大的求生意志总会在最后一刻将他拽回来。  
想死死不了活着又难受，真是操蛋的人生。艾斯呜咽着，扯开枕头大口吸着气。

行李是克尔拉帮忙准备的，行程表她也打好了放在桌面，日理万机的影帝先生只需要安然履行。  
此时他好整以暇地坐在VIP候机室，轻轻呷了口红茶，并抬头向花痴的空姐小姐打招呼。  
“签名可以，合影不行，谢谢理解”  
他唇角勾着妥帖的弧度，从接纸到落笔都行云流水的优雅，完美到挑不出任何纰漏。被帅的腿软的空姐踩着高跟鞋走了，她们压低声音议论着影帝先生的与众不同。  
萨博甚至能想象到他粉丝在微博的彩虹屁小论文，无非是那些出生世家海归学霸的闪耀title，即使没看过他作品的人都听得耳朵起茧了。萨博颇为享受这种状态，于是下一秒他就开始在微博搜索起自己的名字。  
@夏琪聊八卦：#夏日乐悠悠2# 嘉宾疑似曝光，@ 鹰眼米霍克、@演员萨博、@罗宾Robin、@娜美🍊、@佩罗娜娜子、@WBPriate-艾斯。三男三女美貌组合，既有实力影帝又有人气爱豆，这个阵容你期待吗😎？#鹰佩夫妇# 夏琪先磕为敬啦！【图片】【图片】  
看到这条的萨博停止了刷屏的手，惜字如金的克尔拉对于同行嘉宾的细节半点也不肯透露，大概是为了节目效果保持神秘。但克尔拉忘了这年头营销号无孔不入，就是明星有几根腿毛都能被爆的个严严实实。萨博抽了抽嘴角，开始欣赏起底下的评论。  
这几个人他基本都知道，米霍克是大神级男歌手了，娜美和罗宾都是炽手可热的女演员，佩罗娜好像参加了一个挺火的舞蹈节目，克尔拉很拉着自己给她投票……唯独这个艾斯，他绞尽脑汁想了半天也想不出他的长相。  
放弃挣扎的萨博干脆用搜索引擎检索起艾斯的名字，第一眼弹出来的半裸写真把他吓得墨镜后的眼睛圆了又圆。  
——完蛋，是我喜欢的菜。  
单身许久的年轻影帝舔了舔骤然干涩的嘴唇，莫名期待起即将开始的录制。

艾斯奋力地钻出接机粉丝的围剿，狼狈擦拭着淋漓热汗。七月的香波地热的可怕，像是后羿射失手的九个太阳约好在此地跳舞。碧青的棕榈树在沿海大道两旁梭梭流汗，全世界都在流汗，蔚蓝色的天都蕴藉着水汽。  
艾斯面无表情地望着窗外掠过的金黄沙滩，还有茂密的红树林，才落地二十分钟他就开始厌恶起这个地方了。副驾驶座的萨奇还喋喋不休的唠叨着，无非是些重复过无数次的嘱咐，什么作为娱乐圈小辈要懂礼貌啦、对女嘉宾要嘴甜一点啦、不要在摄像头下随便暴露不耐烦啦云云。罗里吧嗦的搅得他更加烦躁，甚至想拉下眼罩直接装睡，但还没装多久，车就停了下来，节目组的工作人员用力的敲着车窗。  
“艾斯老师，等会麻烦你第一个上场了，要记得配合我们的剧本在看到后面嘉宾的时候表现得夸张一点哦”  
“您放心，我们家艾斯最会演戏了，他刚拿了个新人奖呢……欸你知道”  
萨奇话未说完，行色匆匆地编导就打断了他的发言。她僵硬地扯了个工作式笑容，指了指紧随其后抵达的轿车，光彩夺目的娜美小姐昂着头钻出车门，顿时被一群人团团围住。她象征性地冲不远处的艾斯打了个招呼，大步流星地离开。那群前呼后拥的人也跟在她身后，一窝蜂地挤进了酒店大堂。萨奇尴尬地瞅了眼艾斯，安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀  
“没事，以后你也会这么红的，要有信心”  
艾斯耸耸肩，兴味索然地玩起了手机。  
萨博是最后一个到的，飞机晚点差点贻误录制进程，在那之前佩罗娜因为旅馆餐厅不提供热巧克力几近罢录走人，总之这个节目刚一开始就显露出了鸡飞狗跳的drama本质，让所有人提心吊胆地出了一身冷汗。  
等终归是顺遂开录了，特意装潢过的罗曼蒂克现场长枪短炮，直等场务的最终打板。  
“2020年7月17日，《夏日乐悠悠》第一场一幕，action”  
现场是没有配乐的，全凭明星个人演技发挥。  
身高腿长的流量爱豆波特卡斯D艾斯，一脸桀骜地走上了舞台，他挽了挽额角的碎发，刻意露出闪亮的银色耳钉，这是萨奇给他安排的入场动作。  
“艾斯，你出道以来也是收获了广大女性粉丝的关注，能不能稍微给我们透露下你的理想型对象是什么样的？”  
主持人乌索普挤着眼睛，热络地捣了捣黑发青年的手肘。但这位冷若冰霜的酷哥毫无营业的意思，他干干巴巴地回答道：  
“不嫌弃我穷的”  
萨奇似乎看到乌索普石化的身体上出现了一道道裂缝，滋滋啦啦地行将崩溃。他痛苦地捂住了额头，哀叹回头播放的时候粉丝又要骂他们剥削员工了，他甚至看到了怵目惊心的巨大话题  
#白胡子泛娱倒闭了#。  
“啊，这，真是很有趣的择偶条件呢，哈哈哈”  
乌索普悄悄拭去额角的冷汗，努力地将节目拉回到一个恋爱真人秀该有的正轨。  
“那，艾斯你对接下来的嘉宾有什么期待吗？要不要猜猜看都有些谁？或者你期待谁能和一起开启浪漫的六周旅程呢？”  
艾斯皱了皱眉，有些不确定地问道。  
“不是都知道了吗？米霍克，娜美，罗宾，佩罗娜还有萨博，你们的人都和我说了啊”  
他扳着手指认真地数了起来，一副你在开什么玩笑的鄙视表情。萨奇的脑海里又浮现一个新的话题—— #艾斯，拆台专业户#。他疯狂给艾斯打着手势，但不为所动的爱豆同志随意地点了点头，大概是以为萨奇在夸他擅于营业。那边厢导演也没有停止拍摄的意思，经验丰富的他似乎觉察到了回头节目播出时绝佳的营销爆点，全场唯一坐立难安的人只有敬业的可怜主持人。  
“啊，啊，这，啊这，哈哈哈是的，那艾斯你，三位女嘉宾里有哪一位是特别想约会的吗？”  
“没有，他们都不是我喜欢的类型”  
场务小姐忍不住笑出了声，其他人也极力压抑着，萨奇觉得他头上的锅越来越大，立时就要将他罩住。他颤颤巍巍地打开手机，开始和白胡子商讨起公关的事。  
“那你来这个节目是做什么的？？？”  
忍无可忍的乌索普厉声问道，把下垂眼的黑发爱豆眼睛吓得上挑了两秒。他摩挲着脸颊的小雀斑坦然陈述：  
“为了还债”  
“导演CUT！这段给我全删掉！”  
走投无路的经纪人毅然决然地挡住了摄像头，用一副向我开炮的奉献姿势声嘶力竭地大喊。不远处的艾斯冲他竖了个大拇指，抵达香波地后头一次笑出了两排牙齿：  
“good job，bro”

艾斯被萨奇抓去训话了半个钟头，等的摄影大哥都打起呵欠才堪堪停止。恢复正常的艾斯笑的脸颊抽筋，恨不得把上弦月直接怼到嘴上。他照着萨奇安排的剧本演的毫不费力  
“哇，是娜美小姐欸，欢迎欢迎”  
“罗宾姐你又美了，我好喜欢你的新剧”  
“米霍克大哥我是你的歌迷”  
……  
气氛霎时间其乐融融，表演欲强如佩罗娜甚至唱起了《You are my destiny》，天色半暗的时候，最后一个嘉宾终于姗姗入场了。  
萨博是跑进来的，他雪白的西服上别着一朵红玫瑰，像是下一秒就要跑去教堂结婚。  
“呦，萨博先生这是……要跳过恋爱阶段直接进入婚姻殿堂了？”  
乌索普打趣地翘了个兰花指，眼神激动地环视着场上的三位女嘉宾，虽然三位女嘉宾看起来毫不买账。  
“哈哈，我经纪人给搭配的衣服，说是要正式一点”  
他冲台下的克尔拉招了招手，金色头发的女孩窘迫地把脑袋埋进了台本里。  
“这也太正式了吧——！好帅哦，我站在你旁边都好想和你结婚哦！”  
为了节目效果豁出去的长鼻子主持人拖高了嗓音，眨巴着眼睛注视着萨博，年轻的影帝绅士十足地笑了  
“对不起，我是不婚主义者”  
萨奇想跑到克尔拉身边给她一个难兄难弟的拥抱。  
“哈哈，没有关系，我们这个节目的初衷就是谈恋爱的！接下来就要进行最激动人心的心动对象选……”  
“对不起，请等一下”  
萨博淡定地举起手，示意自己有话要说。他喊了两次沉浸在口播中的主持人也无动于衷，直到儒雅的影帝先生雷霆万钧的一声大喊：  
“请等一下我裤子要掉了！”  
所有人都僵住了，他们撇过头怔怔地看着一个187的大帅哥狼狈不堪地提着自己的白色西裤，表情却是稀松平常的庄重。  
“请问你们有别针之类的吗？我刚才跑太急了”

节目在鸡飞蛋打中开机了，剪辑师后来剪辑的时候越剪越觉得只是档喜剧节目。但那毕竟是很后面的事了，当务之急是先分组，两两成对开启持续六周、朝夕相处的情侣日常，即炒CP。  
现在的人真是奇怪，自己不喜欢谈恋爱，却喜欢看明星谈恋爱。也因如此第一季最开始连冠名商都没有的明星恋爱节目《夏日乐悠悠》一跃蹿升为去年暑期最火热的综艺之一。播放量讨论度一路攀高，最后一期的流量甚至弄崩了直播网站。而参加节目的三对明星搭档，也都各自收割大量粉丝，老人翻红，新人飞升，后续资源络绎不绝。  
所以在接到《夏日乐悠悠2》的节目邀约的时候，白胡子几乎是第一时间就拍板答应。至于艾斯那个难啃的硬骨头，晓之以理动之以钱也终归能磨下来。  
而萨博那边情况就比较复杂，萨博虽然不到30就影帝加冕，但因为多年来疏于营业，长期归于戏红人不红那类。有口碑有作品但没粉丝，GM公司想割韭菜也割不起来，总之一句他不赚钱。  
股价狂跌的龙先生看着隔壁公司靠着一个个闻所未闻的新人赚的盆满钵满，终于痛下决心大刀阔斧改革。首先第一条，让萨博那个懒蛋走出舒适区。  
那张脸那个家室那个背景会不吸粉？傻子才信！  
总之路线不同交际殊异背景更是天差地别的两个人能在离各自住所十万八千里的香波地度假酒店，因为一档傻兮兮的表演真人秀相遇，算是万千意外中最意外的意外。

此时他俩安安静静地坐在沙滩椅上，目睹着其他几个嘉宾如火如荼地社交。  
“我不管啊我不管，我就要跟米霍克一组，我俩之前参加《七舞海》就是一组的诶~”  
佩罗娜撒起娇来无人可挡，软硬皆施下节目组也不得不改了规则，反正鹰佩早几年前就积累了大量粉丝，棒打鸳鸯不如成人之美。  
于是剩下的人便要自行解决，美丽骄傲的娜美小姐做出那副她在代表作《东宫橘》的标志表情——挑着眉毛咬着左半边嘴唇——不屑地打量着笑的诡异的艾斯和笑的虚伪的萨博。  
良久，她摇摇头，对饱受摧残的主持人下令：  
“都听我的，我和罗宾姐姐一组，就这样决定了。”  
“啊啊？这，导演，同性一组是可以的吗？”  
乌索普手忙脚乱起来，差点摔掉自己的话筒。一旁的导演竖了个指头，表示暂停。他们低头讨论了一会，然后冲乌索普点了点头：真人秀里第一次的同性情侣，这个话题想想就能在热搜上挂个一天啊！  
就这样两个笑的脸颊僵硬的男人被迫卷入麦麸搞基的浪潮，很显然没有人考虑过他俩的感受。

“这是朝夕相处的六周时光，也是寻找爱、接触爱的浪漫旅程——  
我们的新晋情侣们第一天早上会做些什么，来开启一天的时光呢？”  
后期的字幕会这样弹出来，花体粉红色，佐以梦幻肥皂泡。但目前暂时看不到，我们只能在无滤镜的香波地清新空气里，畅通无阻地欣赏艾萨夫夫的第一顿早餐。  
艾斯他啃着硬邦邦的馒头，目不转睛地盯着眼前悠然切割煎蛋的金发男人。  
“你吃个早饭都这么费事的吗？”  
插播弹幕吐槽：直男艾注孤生，追妻火葬场预警⚠️  
萨博赧然地翘了翘嘴角，无奈地回应：  
“专家说了细嚼慢咽比较利于身体健康”  
“哦，萨博你今年多大啊？”  
“我吗？我27，你呢？”  
“你这话像72岁的人说的，不像27。我比你小五岁欸，但看不出来”  
“呃，确实，我脸比较显小”  
“是吗？我经纪人说我长得比较老气”  
艾斯不好意思地笑了笑，将热腾腾的粥推到了萨博面前。  
“那喝点粥吧，喝粥养胃”  
“谢谢你，你也吃点我的多士”  
早餐就这样在温馨和谐的氛围里结束了，如果忽视掉他们周围虎视眈眈的摄像头的话。

“今天有什么安排？”  
萨博问，他为了出行特意换上了轻便的休闲短裤，骚包的夏威夷衬衫在晨风里晃来晃去。艾斯突然觉得他瘦的过了，似乎那骨头都快撑不起这身衣服。于是他下意识接话道：  
“我们去吃好吃的吧”  
“可是我们刚吃过早饭啊？”  
“走过去就饿了嘛”

他们开始肩并肩走在傍海的情人路上，比天还蓝的诺兰德海浪潮翻涌，心甘情愿充当他们“恋爱”的安宁背景。  
“艾斯，我能叫你艾斯吗？你平常有什么兴趣爱好之类的吗？”  
对谈恋爱缺乏经验的萨博讷讷开口，试图拉进他俩之间的距离。毕竟接下来还有六周时间，如果处不好的话又是一部耗费精力的角色扮演真人剧。  
“嗯，我平常就喜欢，在家看看书，然后听听歌。萨博你呢？”  
22岁的男孩子驾轻就熟地叫着他的名字，像清新的海风拂动在心窝，萨博的情绪蓦地和今早的阳光一样，温暖又明亮。  
“看书吗？我也喜欢看书，你都看些什么书啊？”  
“《空气动力学》、《FCTM》、《空中领航学》之类的，很有趣”  
萨博非常想吐槽这哪里有趣的，但良好的教养让他死撑着和煦春风的笑意，礼貌地不断点头。  
“我喜欢看关于电影的书，还有历史传记，这样可以让我更贴近演绎的角色”  
他拨开眼睑的碎发，决定谈论自己。艾斯是个不稳定的变量，一不注意就会将他维持完满的精致外壳击个粉碎。虽然他对真人秀颇多微词，但既然是组织安排的工作就得尽量完成。  
“那个《爸爸再爱我一次》是你演的吗？我妈妈特别喜欢这部剧”  
“……呃，那是山治演的，我演的是《翘家浪子》”  
萨博眼皮狂跳，错愕地看着眼前的年轻人露出恍然大悟的表情，他有些紧张的拉住萨博的手，诚挚地说：  
“那部戏我好喜欢的！特别是你和那个混蛋老爹对打那里，我看了好多遍”  
萨博正想谦虚地说哪里哪里，就再次被艾斯的话轰得溃不成军。  
“那是我初中最喜欢的电视剧，我是看你的剧长大的”  
萨博：出道早是我的错喽？！

俗话说两年一代沟，和艾斯隔着两个半代沟的萨博难以避免的凌乱，特别是当22岁的男孩硬要拉着他去蹦极的时候。  
“不一样的体验啊先生，难道你不行和自己的爱人一起感受风的重量吗？”  
“对啊萨博，那可是风的重量啊！”  
艾斯和推销员小哥一唱一和，硬拽着萨博的手不放。耳际频繁传来其他逐风者撕心裂肺的尖叫，让影帝先生的腿须臾酸软。  
“我不要，谁要感受风的重量啊，那明明是死的重量吧？！”  
摄像大哥饶有兴致地将镜头对准萨博涨红的脸，这大概会是节目开播后异说纷纭的又一轮争端。如果是平常的萨博大抵会退让一步避免话题，但在面对蹦极这个问题上，他秉承着少有的执拗。  
“不会死的啦，我们很安全的，这么多年都没出过事的！”  
“你知不知道一般电影角色说完这句话下一秒就准出事？！”  
哑然当场的推销员悻悻地闭上了嘴，但比起萨博固执的不遑多让的男孩依旧坚持。  
“这又不是电影！来体验一下嘛！人生贵在尝试！”  
“我说不可以就是不可以，我的人生不需要尝试送死！”  
萨博看到艾斯的脸刹那间冻住了，他尴尬地缩回嘴角的上扬，有些寂寞地点了点头。他像只垂头丧气的大狗狗，耷拉着尾巴亦步亦趋跟在萨博后面。  
“艾斯，我们去吃好吃的吧！”  
“嗯”  
“艾斯，你看那片海好好看啊！”  
“嗯”  
“艾斯，你想要西瓜味的冰沙还是芒果味的？”  
“嗯”  
“艾斯……不然我们去跳吧”  
影帝看到大型犬的尾巴开始飞速在地板上敲击，他抬起闪亮亮的眼睛兴高采烈地说：  
“走！”  
萨博叹了口气，他对这种眼神澄澈的大男孩真是没有半点抵抗力。

也是在下一刻恐高的影帝先生就后悔了，他像是想起了不堪回首的往事，急急解开安全绳跑到角落呕吐起来。一直围观的克尔拉冲上前帮他拍背，眸子里几乎烧起火来  
“你逞个屁能啊，录节目而已至不至于这么拼？”  
“可是艾斯他……”  
“他什么啊他，不就一个节目吗那么认真干嘛？”  
萨博顿时哑口无言，他转头望向艾斯担忧的脸，抱歉地扯起微笑。

最后还是没跳成，但艾斯倒是意外地恢复了正常，或者说经过刚才的冲击他变得更不正常了。  
萨博极力忍受着黑发男孩用一种称得上巴结的态度讨好着他，像在照顾一个重病垂危的病患，连过个马路都恨不得把他公主抱起来。  
其实我比你还高个两厘米啊，我是个爷们啊！  
萨博很想这样说，但这未免也太打击人的自信了。所以他全部咽下了肚子，一脸无语地看着艾斯把红豆冰晾热了才递给他，那座红糊糊的小山已经塌陷为一坨不明物体了。  
“现在没那么凉了，可以吃了”  
艾斯小心翼翼地说，帮他挡住了小店狂暴的风扇。  
“……吃冰不吃凉难道吃热吗？”  
“也是，那你还是不要吃了”  
“不行，我热死了让我吃一口”  
他挡住了艾斯伸过来的手，两人的距离倏忽拉进，气氛一时间有些暧昧。  
艾斯俊秀的脸红了红，他抱着22岁应该有的羞赧木讷地缩回了手。灼灼的注视和加快的心跳都给予萨博，是27岁夏天独有的奇迹。  
“好吃吗？”  
艾斯问，有些馋的吞了口口水，为了省钱他只买了一碗。  
“好吃的，你也吃啊”  
萨博话音刚落，才发觉空荡荡的桌子上只有他一碗刨冰。黑发男孩眼巴巴地瞅着他，瞅的他觉得自己是个混蛋。  
“那我给你吃一口吧？”  
萨博正准备起身找服务员多拿一双勺子，他勺里的刨冰就被艾斯一口吞下。被冻得头疼的男孩嘶着气捂住了太阳穴，而后不好意思地冲呆滞的萨博笑了笑。  
“好吃！真甜！”  
他舔了舔嘴唇，似在回味那股甜，有洁癖的影帝先生盯着还剩一半的刨冰，头也痛了起来。

“萨博你恐高吗？”  
“是的，以前拍戏的后遗症”  
“是因为摔了还剩什么吗？”  
“总之是不愉快的事，别问了”  
他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，碧海蓝天下红树苍翠。香波地群岛以红树林闻名，直到今天它都是世界最大的红树群自然保护区。艾斯和萨博站在坡道上遥望着无际的红树，它们坚韧的根在金黄的沙滩上扎根，直直伸入到地里，风怎样吹也不会倾倒。  
“我以前在这拍过戏”  
萨博说，莫名地眼神遥远，那已经十多年前的事了。  
“是哦？那时候的红树林也是这样的吗？”  
“不太记得了，但那时候游客比现在少多了，红树林也不开放，我们拍戏还得专门申请批准”  
“什么戏啊，一定是很美的故事吧”  
在艾斯心里只有美丽的故事才配得上美丽的盛景，他想当然耳地畅往起来。陷入沉思的影帝眸光黯淡，沉默了许久他才顿顿地回答  
“不，是个很丑恶的故事”  
丑恶到他光是想起那段岁月都忍不住胃里反酸。

在香波地岛的三天很快就结束了，几乎可以谈得上毫无知觉。当然比起其他两对已然打得火热的“情侣”，艾萨夫夫的进程可以谈得上缓慢了，三天了他们最亲密的举动竟然只是艾斯蹲下来帮萨博系鞋带！而萨博一脸不情愿地抱怨艾斯你系的实在太松了。  
萨奇感觉到导演组已经放弃了挣扎，把宝压在了更戏剧化的鹰佩夫妇和宾娜CP上。他们一对玩了百奇游戏一对拍了水下婚纱照，哪一对都比艾斯和萨博更有营业激情，起码敷衍粉丝还算轻车熟路。  
反观他带的这个呆头鹅啊，不把萨博和节目组气死就不错了。  
“经过三天的朝夕相伴，你们之间应该也很熟悉了吧，接下来的日子请开启自由约会阶段，和你的爱人商量去哪里继续进行旅程吧……”  
艾斯毫无起伏地念着节目组委派的任务卡，语气干瘪的如同小学课堂被抽背的坏学生。一旁的萨博发着呆，想象回家第一件事就是去楼下的烧烤铺点一碟烤肥肠。  
“萨博，你有想去的地方吗？”  
“啊，我吗？我一直很想去科尔波山”  
配合演出的影帝笑意荡漾，这都是台本安排的，和他盼望回家的真相背道而驰。  
“好，那么我们就出发！”  
他俩喜洋洋地举起手臂，极力做出兴高采烈的样子。十分钟后下楼坐车，他们面无表情地玩起了各自的手机，因为车里不再有磨人的监视器。  
去科尔波山的路说近却也遥远，初生的太阳暧昧晒着苍翠的红树林，艾斯忽地想起他和萨博还没去那里走走。  
以后大概也没机会了吧，穷鬼如他除了录节目哪里还有闲钱旅游？艾斯叹了口气，把边角磨损的品牌机塞进了裤兜。萨博好奇地瞥了他一眼，斟酌了半晌疑惑问道：  
“你怎么用那么旧的手机？”  
现在的年轻人不该是追逐时髦的吗，换手机的频率比换伴侣还勤快，恣意航游日新月异的现代科技。  
“没钱啊，凑合着用吧”  
“你那么红不是应该很赚钱吗？这几年不是什么，粉丝经济？”  
“有钱的是我们老板，我就就是个打工仔，还有十年的债没还完”  
萨博沉默了，他对男孩的坦诚感到莫名的惭愧，好像自己的妄自揣测赤裸裸扒开了精致光鲜的外表，内里是腐败的恶劣灵魂。他自己饰演着剧本完备的影帝角色，便想当然地以为其他人也是在粉饰太平。  
“你真的很穷吗？我以为那是人设呢。”  
前排的克尔拉突然扭头，揪起了秀丽的眉毛。艾斯瞄了她一眼，淡漠地点了点头。  
“是啊，我特别穷，当初签白胡子泛娱也是因为老爹答应帮我还债，我们的合约是十年起步的”  
“你在意我问你为什么吗，你是家里出什么事了才娱乐圈的？”  
艾斯扯了扯唇角，细小的雀斑像在阳光下跳跃的光点，他用旁观者的语气平稳诉说：  
“我妈生病需要钱，我借了高利贷，还不起。他们说当明星赚钱，所以我就当了”  
克尔拉诧异地啊了一声，心直口快如她根本没想过自己的话会不会刺痛男孩的心脏。  
“那你妈妈还好吗？”  
“她死了”  
艾斯沉静地回答：  
“两年前的事了”  
萨博觉得他离艾斯好近，但又无缘无故的好远。22岁的大男孩就是夏天的风，从指缝中滑过的时候怔怔留不下半丝痕迹。

科尔波山的夏天温度适宜，辽阔的草场上云的影子缓慢飘过，天空中有色彩斑斓的滑翔翼，如同一群逡巡的候鸟。  
艾斯艳羡地仰望着缤纷的滑翔伞，上山的脚步突兀慢了下来。摄影大哥催促了好几次才依依不舍地往前挪步，节目组的安排就是赞助商的安排，他们之所以在此无非是科尔波山旅游区给导演包了个大红包。  
闻风而动的艾斯粉早已把狭窄的山道挤了个水泄不通，站姐背着长枪短炮不住惊叫着艾斯笑一个。被吵得耳鸣的艾斯憋闷地扯了扯嘴角，俊逸的五官陡然点亮了山间的荫蔽。粉丝们动乱着，争先恐后地推搡，以期离自己爱豆更近一些。  
前方冷清的过分，萨博这个实力影帝悠闲地站着，无聊到和助理聊起了天。助理小姐感叹艾斯真受小姑娘欢迎啊，萨博附和是的是的，年轻真好，一心二用地和认出他的其他游客友好打着招呼。他听见几个中年人很大声地抱怨，内容无非现在的流量小鲜肉没有作品却排场十足，严重干扰了无辜路人。  
“滚开，你个逼婆娘档着我路了”  
口无遮拦的凶悍大汉在女孩背上狠狠一推，险峻的山道顿时乱作一团，艾斯堪堪扶住了跌倒的粉丝才阻止意外的发生。  
他生气了，好看的嘴唇抿成一条线，深邃的眸子里怒意翻涌。  
“你给她道歉，万一出事怎么办？”  
“一群傻逼，有病”  
中年男人置若罔闻，轻嗤了一声准备离开，他刚走没几步，手腕就被拉住了。比他高半个头的年轻人目光炯炯地瞪着他，让他不自觉地软了腿。  
“我承认挡着您的路是我们不对，我很抱歉。但你不该推她，路这么窄是会出事的”  
“滚、滚，我道什么歉。你你你放开我，你要打人吗？你们都快来看明星打人了！”  
粉丝、看热闹的人、节目组的工作人员……几乎所有人都围在一起，轰轰烈烈地争执起来，事态一时无法收场。萨奇有些发福的身体迫不得已地颠簸在人海里，半天也挤不进风暴中心，他大脑嗡嗡叫着，生怕多一秒艾斯就会造成无法挽回的恶劣后果。他是个上升期的新人爱豆，一点风吹草动就会将积攒的人气瞬间清空，白胡子泛娱经不起半点损失。  
深处台风眼的黑发男孩皱着眉，毫不让步地堵住了男人的前路。被一帮粉丝围剿指摘的中年男人涨红了脸，死鸭子嘴硬的不肯认错。  
“你你你再不让开老子揍你哦！”  
“打人是不对的，你只要道个歉我自然让开了。还有你们不要再挡着路了，散开一点吧”  
看热闹不嫌事大的人群把艾斯的劝告当做了耳边风，他们似乎很乐意看见当红明星和暴躁路人剑拔弩张对峙的情景，纷纷化身毫无理智的吃瓜群众，在网络平台在线直播。  
束手无策的中年男人咬咬牙，转过身推搡起挡路的人，分毫不让的追星女孩恶狠狠地朝他瞪起了眼睛。  
“你他妈给老子让开！”  
他就要动手，护短的艾斯就雷嗔电怒地格挡住了他的手臂，于是男人一扬手甩到了艾斯的脸上，被打到眼角的黑发男孩吃疼地捂住了右眼。  
“哥哥哥哥你没事吧？”  
“救命啊这里有人打人啦！”  
“你们让开我是他的经纪人！”  
……  
叽喳嘈杂里突然出现的金发男人表情冷峻地搭上了木然的“肇事者”肩膀，他磁性的嗓音将纷扰的环境平复下来。  
“这位先生请你道歉，无论何时对女孩动手动脚都绝非君子所为”  
认出萨博身份的路人低声议论起来，一改温和常态的年轻影帝扭过头细心询问艾斯的状态。在得到黑发男孩安抚地颔首后，他凌厉的眼神再次射向手足无措的中年男人。  
“我们有不对的地方我们道歉，真的对不起影响了各位的正常出游”  
他鞠躬，呆愣了半秒的黑发男孩也跟着弯下了脊背，他红肿的右眼看的粉丝们心疼的抽气。眼见理亏，中年人也不得不小声说了句抱歉，灰溜溜地落荒而逃。好戏收场，围观人群在景点保安的驱赶下作鸟兽散。瞬间安静的山道上萨博瞅着“破相”的艾斯悠悠叹了口气  
“那么冲动干嘛，你想上社会新闻头版？”  
“是他先动手的……”  
艾斯感到莫名委屈，青涩如他根本不懂娱乐圈那些弯弯绕绕，即使是对方的错最后被骂的也会是明星。因为他们是公众人物，公众人物亘古是拱火的背锅侠、没有尊严的消费品，存在意义之一便是让路人存放怨气。  
“那也不行，你是明星就得学会退让，因为这才是娱乐圈的生存法则”  
“那它就是对的吗？”  
艾斯抬起眼认真地说，让圆滑了二十年的影帝先生倏忽哑了火，他平生头一遭惶恐起自己笃行半生的价值观。  
“对的就是对的，错的就是错的，我不想做不正确的事”  
艾斯朝他挥了挥手，轻松地往山顶走去，萨博的心晃了两晃，凉爽的树影底下为什么也会这么热呢？

因为萨博恐高，节目组不得不放弃了原定的滑翔伞行程，临时改为了体验哥亚地区特色美食。此刻系着碎花围裙的艾斯和萨博正无能为力地聆听达旦口音浓重的厨艺指导：  
“就介样，切曾丝，然后，腌”  
她手上抓着血淋淋的鹿肉条，豪放地往碗里一丢，费劲地搅拌着。萨博反胃地吞了口口水，甚至想举手示意不然我们还是去飞吧。  
“萨博你平常自己在家做饭吗？”  
PD在镜头后面问，和一堆萝卜做斗争的萨博窘迫地摇了摇头。  
“不，我不会做饭”  
克尔拉悄悄翻了个白眼，暗忖你个五体不勤的家伙别说做饭了连自己叠被子都不会。另一边艾斯倒是熟练地切着鹿肉，眉梢眼角染着笑意。  
“艾斯，可以；萨博，不行”  
达旦嘟囔着说，爽快地竖了个大拇指。艾斯朝萨博吐了吐舌头，似乎得意于收获的夸奖。  
“那艾斯一看就是会自己在家做饭的那种人喽？”  
“嗯，以前我妈工作忙的时候我会做饭给她吃”  
全场安静了两秒，大概没人想到艾斯会突然提起自己逝去的母亲，PD瞄了眼萨奇，在没得到经纪人的首肯情况下唐突地开始煽情。  
“听说艾斯的妈妈在两年前去世了，你有什么想对她说的话吗？”  
“没有，说了她也听不见”  
艾斯干脆回答，不为所动地处理着食材，他宽阔的肩膀微不可查地抖了一下，只有萨博一个人注意到。  
不死心的PD继续搞事，经纪人抗议了几次都被束之高阁。  
“你会想带男朋友去给妈妈看看吗？告诉她你现在不寂寞了，有了萨博这么好的男朋友”  
“我才是要和阿姨说有幸拥有艾斯这么好的搭档呢！艾斯你教我一下怎么切丝”  
贸然打断PD的影帝温煦地笑着，但在场所有人还是被他冰冷的眼神一刹间冻成了冰雕。PD讷讷地闭起了嘴，护犊子的萨博亲昵地靠近了身体僵硬的艾斯。  
“你才不寂寞”  
萨博小声呢喃，他感受到艾斯的瞳孔闪了一闪，灼热的呼吸喷洒在萨博的耳际。  
“是啊，因为有你在”  
耳根赤红的萨博怔忡地目睹着艾斯轻飘飘地眨了眨眼，每一下睫毛扇动都像是扫在他心上，麻酥酥的，煞是难捱。

“我以前也在这拍过戏”  
“是那个很丑恶的故事吗？”  
“哈哈，是的”

下了节目之后艾斯百无聊赖地窝在旅馆的床上，疯狂刷着手机。  
他和路人吵起来的事虽然稍有水花，但很快就被公司公关掉了，除了粉丝和黑子battle以外无人在意。这个世界每一秒都有大新闻，他这个稍有水花的小明星经不起广泛的关注，倒是萨博挺身而出的生图意外蹭了一波热度。对萨博不甚熟悉的追星少女七嘴八舌讨论起年轻影帝过于姣好的脸。  
@艾斯哥哥的小暖宝：救命，第一次get萨博的颜值，他原来这么年轻吗？？？我一直以为他是那种人到中年伟光正的老干部🆘🆘🆘  
@小艾是大美女：呜呜呜呜萨老师好宠好霸总，萨艾kswl。谁忍心看公主殿下受欺负呢😡  
@白胡子泛娱今天倒闭了吗：这个节目到底什么时候播啊啊啊啊啊，迫不及待磕糖了，光看路透我就要爱上萨博了！！！  
@伊万科夫娃：集美欢迎入坑！27岁的影帝颜值爆表家室优渥，还是名校海归，入股不亏！！  
……  
艾斯一条条翻着，在萨博生图那一层停下了手指，他有些心虚地环顾了四周，确定没人后才右键点击保存。  
模糊的照片上金发男人表情严肃地伫立着，渣像素也不能掩盖他优美的下颌线，像大自然鬼斧神工的造化。

萨博的父母都是娱乐圈人士，作为国际大导和国民女星的独子，萨博从出道开始都自带闪瞎眼的熠熠光环。出道作即是上亿投资的大制作，饰演戏份吃重的主角童年时代，破天荒地成为当年最年轻的影爵候选人。而后他马不停蹄的拍戏，短短十年出演了不下二十部作品，还都是三番以内的主要角色，虽然关于他背靠大树的传言甚嚣尘上，但优越的专业素质还是渐渐让所有人闭了嘴。  
17岁提名影帝、20岁累积奖项破双位数、22岁获奖，得奖作品还是他在海外留学时在暑假时光见缝插针拍摄的。  
总之这是一份完美到挑不出瑕疵的简历，让22岁尚且一事无成的艾斯啧啧称奇。他有些懊恼地把头埋进了枕头里——在难过的时候他总习惯性这么做，而后他像是想起了什么，搜索起 “萨博，香波地”。  
搜索结果是十五年前的旧闻了，毫无波澜的媒体报道白纸黑字刊载着知名导演奥特卢克携子取景的事件。那是部在国外影展获了奖的悲剧电影，萨博饰演的角色是失去记忆的少年杀手。

“你骗我！你和我说他还活着！我只要完成任务你就会让我见他！”  
带着稚气的十二岁少年语气颤抖地念白，他沾满血污的双手虚弱地垂在地上，心狠手辣的反派boss冷然地盯着绝望的少年，残忍开口：  
“他已经死了，是你先把他忘了……”  
下一秒，反派将少年推入山崖，电影的最后一幕定格在萨博惊恐万状的表情上。  
艾斯的心倏忽抽痛，不知是震撼于少年萨博演技太好还是剧情太虐心。这部电影有着文艺片一贯的通病，散文叙事和诗意台词，让人像雾里看花一样弄不懂情节。  
影评解析振振有词地分析萨博饰演的杀手代表边缘同性恋群体，被主流社会/父权所排斥，迫不得已扼杀了自己的自然性向，自欺欺人到最后还是会被清算。  
“什么玩意”  
对文艺片毫不感冒地艾斯抽了抽嘴角，为诠释过后的剧情目瞪口呆。他宁愿相信这是一个关于初恋的故事，为了找回遗忘的爱人而苦苦挣扎的少年最终一败涂地，和自己死去的挚爱同埋山岭。萨博的演技着实出众，一举一动都将一个濒临崩溃的早熟少年演绎的分毫不差，特别是最后坠崖的一幕，可以谈得上全片高光了。  
对自己的契约爱人又多了解一分的艾斯愉悦地哼着小曲，情不自禁对比起手机屏幕上的萨博和电脑上的他。十五年光阴荏苒，他除了高了也萧索了，那张27岁脸上的笑容是公式化的，再非昨日没心没肺的大笑，一咧嘴还缺了颗门牙。  
“奥特卢克先生，您给自己儿子这次的表演打几分呢，如果满分是100的话？”  
“哼，40分不合格，他差得远”  
十二岁少年的笑一瞬间僵住了，记者难堪地圆着场，三分钟的视频走到了尽头。艾斯呆愣地盯着变黑的电脑屏幕出神，他好像有点明白萨博不再笑的原因了。

他想飞，很想很想，执著到连小学作文都会一笔一划地写下“为什么人类不会飞呢？”  
罗杰高高地把他举起来，他吸着鼻子抽抽搭搭地撒娇。他刚企图从三米高的阳台上一跃而下，来测试人究竟会不会飞翔，被及时发现的露玖狠狠揍了屁股。  
“我不喜欢妈妈了，妈妈最讨厌了，呜呜呜，我只喜欢爸爸”  
“那可不行，因为爸爸最爱妈妈了，你要是不爱妈妈的话爸爸也不喜欢你”  
罗杰佯装生气地刮了刮儿子的鼻子，刺拉拉的胡渣摩挲艾斯细嫩的脸颊，男孩滚烫的泪水淌了他一脸。  
“那、那好吧，我勉强爱一下妈妈……爸爸，妈妈、妈妈说，人不会飞……这是，呜呜，这是真的吗？”  
罗杰歪着脑袋想了想，然后很确定地摇了摇头  
“谁说的，你有看到天上的飞机吗？靠着那个，没有翅膀的小艾斯也可以飞起来哦”  
于是艾斯抬头看晴空的飞机轰鸣着拖拽长长的飞行机云，他人生里唯一的梦想沿着那道白线疯狂蔓延。

十四岁的时候罗杰死了，车祸，出事前的早晨叛逆期的他刚和罗杰大吵一架。  
内容无非那些，不好好吃鸡蛋，考试又不合格，在课堂上顶撞老师。那一刻他气急，对着早餐桌上的罗杰声嘶力竭地吼：  
“我不想再见到你！”  
男孩摔门而出，回家的时候母亲坐在沙发上哭泣。  
他没有父亲了，艾斯长久以来都觉得是自己的诅咒导致了父亲的死亡，他变质的青春期变得不爱说话，缓了三年直到高中才堪堪好转。  
但人生就是起起落落落落……艾斯的那架飞机自初中那个失眠的长夜后便再也没有起飞过。  
他在航空大学上到大二的时候，学校正在选拔出国培训的名额，就在他拿到资格的同一天，露玖昏倒在办公室的茶水间里。  
——肝癌晚期，病情恶化的很快，他竭尽所能的周旋于最好的肿瘤医院也没能阻止露玖在他20岁的夏天溘然长逝。  
他父亲给他留下的是20万的保险赔偿款，母亲则是八位数的欠款，因为高利率债务像雪花一样滚大。  
他不再上学了，为了还钱签约了娱乐公司，疲惫不堪地饰演着爱豆艾斯，午夜梦回的时分偶然能想到在大学的时光。  
他长得帅，身高腿长，去食堂的路上是成排的女生宿舍。当他大步流星经过那段路的时候，年轻漂亮的预备役空姐纷纷探出头看他。但他不会回看她们，他想的是自己要找一个独一无二的姑娘，她爱的是自己的灵魂而非外表……

独一无二的爱人同志眨着眼，伸出手在艾斯面前晃悠。  
“你还好吗？没睡好？”  
萨博有些担忧地问，手腕间散发出清冽的古龙水味。似乎其他男明星也爱用同样的牌子，但只有萨博擦起来得天独厚，像是这香味天生为他而设。  
“我看了你那部电影，就是故事很丑恶的”  
萨博怔了怔，愉快地笑了出来。  
“是不是演的很糟，那时候我还不会演戏呢”  
“那也比我强多了，马尔科说我演戏像木头”  
“哈哈哈，那也是赏析悦目的木头啊”  
就跟远方的红树林一样，萨博转移了视线，香波地崎岖的海岸线红树群屹立，他们站在高耸的科尔波山山顶恰好能望见起伏的苍绿。  
“我爸爸在我初中的时候死了……”  
艾斯突然出声，释怀地舒了口气，山风吹皱了他死寂的心湖，他蓦地就很想讲话。  
“车祸，肇事司机只赔得起20万，我不愿意，因为我妈工作很辛苦才能还得起房贷……我妈说算了，大家做人都不容易。后来她生病没有钱做手术，我就恨自己当初为什么不坚持……”  
艾斯的眸子里酝酿水汽，他仓皇无措的手在冰凉的栏杆上打滑，摄影大哥不肯放过这个绝佳的戏剧爆点，他刚往前凑就被萨博遮住了镜头。  
“我本来要去美国受训了，全系三十人我是唯一一个被选上的……那时候我想我快点考取CPL、快点工作，我就能让我妈享福……35岁之前我要考到ATPL，然后我就会当上机长，我能一辈子飞下去……但都过去了”  
艾斯哀伤地俯视着山脚的草野，滑翔翼的阴影遮住一部分绿色，又突兀抽离。天空那么大，辽远的没有尽头。山和海和天是三种色彩，他们都沉淀于艾斯眼睛里，混杂成萎靡的黑。  
萨博安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，自知失态的艾斯偏过头歉疚地笑。未反应过来的时刻，他就被拥入一个温暖的怀抱  
“……十二岁的时候我在这里拍戏，我爸把我推了下去”  
扛着镜头的大哥打了个哆嗦，企图定焦萨博的表情，被神经敏锐的克尔拉冷峻拉到了另一边。  
“当然是栓了绳子的，我害怕，不愿意跳，那个悬崖有五十米，但他为了演出效果就把我推下去了，所以我后面才恐高……”  
萨博不安的攥着艾斯的衬衫，他光是从山顶往下看都会发抖。艾斯轻轻回抱他战栗的脊背，将山的锋芒挡在自己身后。萨博的蓝色眼睛里只有一望无际的苍穹，橘色的滑翔伞潇洒飞过。  
“还有很多，他让我冰天雪地里穿一件T恤演流浪儿、扇巴掌踹肚子都是真打，大学的时候我以为能逃离他了，你猜怎么着？他雇了个团队监视我，一到假期就压着我回国拍戏，要不是后来他遇到了比我更乐意配合的提线木偶，我一辈子也逃不开他的控制了……”  
“停停，我们是在比惨吗？”  
窘于煽情的艾斯红着脸松开手臂，他注意到周围所有工作人员正情绪复杂地盯着他们，火辣辣的视线像是架着人在火上烤。实在过于烦人，烦人到严重影响他谈恋爱的心情。  
如果没有那么多人看着，或许他可以服从内心地亲上萨博惨白的嘴唇，摩挲他光滑的后颈，然后拽着他直接跑去旅馆房间，不管不顾地做上一个日夜……被自己的幻想吓得一个激灵的艾斯心脏跳了跳，悲哀认识到他们只是在表演，而他被影帝先生精湛的演技蛊惑的大脑发晕。  
“要不要去飞飞看？”  
艾斯问，指着天上的滑翔翼畅快开口  
“我不是说了我恐高”  
“战胜恐惧的方式就是直面它”  
“哈哈，我不信，那你怕什么也去直面看看啊？”  
“我怕寂寞、怕死、怕没有人爱我”  
被男孩的坦率弄得哑口无言，萨博眼睁睁地看着早晨八点的日光顺着艾斯的头发溜进他的手心里，一瞬间的温热迷惑了他的眼。他好像十二岁那年站在悬崖边缘的无望少年，下一刻被一只温暖的手拉回了坚实平地。被他遗忘或者丢失的初恋情人是黑色头发的飞行员小伙，驾驶修理好的飞机载着他回到612星云。  
他们或许只是需要一双聆听的耳朵，以及一个坚固的怀抱，只是些微不足道的东西就能把人从窒息的水域救起，反正同病相怜就是这样心心相印。  
“我们去飞吧，去感受风的重量”  
萨博听见PD似乎在反驳他们擅自更改行程的决定，但是谁会在意那个神经兮兮的人？如果有一个机会能逃开无孔不入的摄像头，即使是地狱十八层萨博也会尝试闯闯看。他挽着艾斯的脖子往山坡下走去，原本遥不可及的恐怖苍穹刹那间透彻见底。

乘在平稳的滑翔伞下，平整的翅翼将他们托举，萨博在凌乱的心跳里睁开眼，惊讶地俯视着他脚下不值一提的大地。人都是很小的，车都是很小的，是晰梭爬行的蚂蚁；而他和艾斯是飞行的鸥鸟，他们不被重力束缚，自由自在地翱翔。  
“我有钱、单身、我有很多很多爱，如果你想要我可以全部给你”  
大概是吊桥效应作祟，萨博突然说道，然后他看见艾斯急迫地将戴在他们头顶的摄影机捏了个粉碎。  
“我没有钱、没有房、还欠着债、当明星不是很开心……但正好我也有好多好多爱，可以交换给你”  
艾斯亲吻了他的额头，然后他们缓缓降落在松软的草地上。在所有摄像头和工作人员嘈嘈涌上来前一秒，艾斯拽着他的手义无反顾往红树林跑去。  
他们私奔了，撕碎节目组虚情假意的剧本谈一场货真价实的恋爱，有喜悦难过失望愤懑的不完美恋爱，就和人生一样充满了未知变数……  
萨博心满意足地明白，夏日将近的时候，艾斯就这样走进了他余生所有的夏天。

fin


End file.
